Mariposa traicionera
by kimimoriko
Summary: La canción mariposa traicionera de mana adaptada a un donflamingo/law


Holiss este fic esta dedicado a Thecreepiejoker

Disfrutarlo

* * *

MARIPOSA TRAICIONERA

donflamingo se sentía identificado con la canción ˋˋˋmariposa traicionera´´ de su grupo favorito. con cada palabra parecía mas acertado a su vida. el era un chico de universidad que se había enamorado del chico mas deseado de toda su universidad, trafalgar law, el había visto como salia con alguien y luego de un tiempo terminaba con esa persona. el era uno de los tantos ejemplos de esa actitud de law, el había salido con law por 3 semanas y luego termino con el. se puso los audífonos escuchando esa canción que lo identificaba

Eres como una mariposa

vuelas y te posas vas de boca en boca

fácil y ligera de quien te provoca

Yo soy ratón de tu ratonera

trampa que no mata pero no libera

vivo muriendo prisionero

Mariposa traicionera

todo se lo lleva el viento

mariposa no regreso

donflamingo miraba como estaba law hablando con un chico y luego el chico comenzó a llorar y se fue corriendo, donflammingo sabia que el chico había sido víctima de law. lo peor de todo fue que cuando el chico se fue corriendo law no se mostró afligido, sino que miro con deseo a otro chico que estaba hay parado. a donflamingo o lo sorprendía esa actitud tan traicionera que tenía law, pero donflamingo no lo odiaba, sabia que el era uno mas de los que habían quedado en la trampa de law, era como un ratón en su juego. el sabia que law era como una mariposa traicionera. donflamingo seguía caminando escuchando la canción.

Ay,mariposa de amor,

mi mariposa de amor

ya no regreso contigo

ay,mariposa de amor,

mi mariposa de amor

nunca jamas justo a ti

donflamingo caminaba cuando escucho que alguien lo llamo, el se dio vuelta y miro que law estaba detrás de el sonriendole, donflamingo se sorprendió y lo saludo cortésmente, law le estuvo hablando cuando le dijo algo que le sorprendió aun mas ˋˋeras muy gracioso, ni siquiera se porque termine contigo, sabes algún día deberíamos volver ´´ dijo law despidiéndose de donflamingo

Vuela amor, vuela dolor

y no regreses a un lado

ya vete de flor en flor

seduciendo, a los pistilos

y vuela cerca del sol

pa'que sientas lo que es dolor

a donflamingo le hizo muy feliz escuchar esas palabras y estaba caminando, luego de que sus clases terminaran se puso sus audífonos para escuchar esa canción una vez mas, cuando escucho esa canción, escucho un ruido extraño en un armario del conserje, y cuando abrió el armario miro algo que le partió el corazón recién curado.

Ay, mujer como haces daño

pasan los minutos cual si fueran años

mira estos celos me están matando

donflamingo miro que law estaba encima del chico de esa mañana que le había mirado a law con deseo, miro como law le estaba quitando la camiseta y decía ˋˋvamos no te resistas, sabes que tu me deseas, además ya te explique que con ese chico rubio con quien hablaba no es nadie para mi, solo le hablaba para pedirle que me haga un trabajo de ciencias - dijo law. donflamingo cerro la puerta asegurándose que no se dieran cuenta de que estuvo hay, donflamingo se fue a una pileta que había en esa universidad, después de pensar por mucho tiempo no solo le dio enojo lo que hizo law, sino también muchos celos

Ay, mujer que facil eres

abres tus alitas,

muslos de colores

donde se posan tus amores

Mariposa traicionera

todo se lo lleva el viento

mariposa no regreso

donflamingo pensó ˋˋla persona que amo era un cualquiera y yo no me di cuenta de que el me estaba utilizando, como lo hizo con el resto, el es un cualquiera ´´ pensó donflamingo enojado. ˋˋpero aun lo amo´´ pensó después de un rato.

Ay, mariposa de amor,

mi mariposa de amor

ya no regreso contigo

ay, mariposa de amor,

mi mariposa de amor

nunca jamas junto a ti

al día siguiente donflamingo estaba caminando en la lluvia y law apareció alado de el estaba sonriendole. - pasa algo? - pregunto law mirandolo confundido, donflamingo lo miro y recordó todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y suspiro lo que iba a hacer le iba a doler a el, no a law porque el no tenia sentimientos, el era como una mariposa traicionera. donflamingo recordó el ultimo fracmento de su canción favorita:

Vuela amor, vuela dolor

que tengas suerte en tu vida

ay,ay,ay,ay,ay dolor

yo te llore todo un rio

ay,ay,ay,ay,ay, amor

tu te me vas a volar

law le cogió del brazo, donflamingo cerro los ojos y le dijo a law - no law, no mas, no quiero ver como andas de boca en boca, de cuerpo en cuerpo, no mas, eres como una mariposa traicionera - al decir esto donflamingo beso ligeramente a law, law sabia que eso era seña de que todo había terminado. donflamingo se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando hacia el parque de la universidad, mientas caminaba vio como dejaba de llover y salia el sol.

sin duda era un nuevo comienzo.

Fin

* * *

gracias por leer

Bye bye


End file.
